Don't Dream It's Over
by Mrs.Ryddle-Black
Summary: Would you accept the plans others have for you? Or would you fight to make your own future? Meera will soon have to make a decision that will change her life and others for ever. Luckily for her, she might not have to face everything on her own. And who knows, maybe she'll find someone to share that future. [Kili/ OC] Rated T for language and maybe some future things.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! well this is my first story of the Hobbit so I hope that you like it. If you have any suggestions or something...Review! ^^

I don't own any of the Hobbit's characters. Unfortunately.

* * *

"Have the two of lost your mind?" said a rather familiar voice right after the door was opened. Standing outside, there was a woman with her arms folded and a fierce glare.

"Hello to you too, Meera" replied the guy in front of her. "Don't tell me, you came to say hi" he teased her.

The girl rolled her eyes and moved him aside so that she could get into the house. Once both of them where inside, she turned to face him.

"Please Fili, don't give me that crap. You know why I came here"

For a few seconds, they stayed there. Staring at each other in a tense silence until he put a grin on his face. Which gave her a really bad feeling.

"Kili! Look who came by" yelled him without taking his eyes off from her. The girl shut her eyes and sighed with resignation. She heard a deep voice getting closer and then, she felt herself being lifted from the floor.

"Hi Kili" she said to his back, giving the fact that she had her body leaning over his shoulder.

"Meera, good to see you again" he said cheerfully. It was always the same, even when they were younger, he used to lift her making her feel warm and safe. And unable to get upset. Which Fili knew well enough. That wretched dwarf.

When Kili turned around and headed to the living room with her still on his shoulder, she saw the cheeky smile Fili was putting, and remembered why she came in the first place.

"Kili, put me down please" she asked patting his back. When her feet touched the floor, she felt the warmth leaving. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was coming.

"I'm gonna kill you both!" she cried smacking them on the head and letting all her frustrations out . That took the brothers by surprise. Her friend did not usually had this kind of outbursts.

"Okay calm down, yeah?" said the eldest one rubbing his head. She was stronger than it looked.

"Do not tell me to calm down" replied her wildly "What were you thinking when you said yes to that madness? Take back Erebor? Fight a dragon?"

"Oh, come on Meera. We're old enough to make our own decisions" said Kili folding his arms in front of his wide chest and looking at her with confidence.

"I know that, you jackass" she said turning to face him with blazing eyes.

"Then why are you so mad at us?" asked Fili clueless. Meera felt her anger cooling down as weariness took its place.

"I'm mad, because despite all the time that we've known each other, none of you thought about telling me anything" she said bitterly "I found it out thanks to my mother"

"Meera...we wanted to tell you but, uncle Thorin didn't let us" said Kili as he approached her. But before he could hug her, she moved aside avoiding his contact and his warmth.

"Yeah? Well, guess who's gonna be married soon" she said with a break in her voice. She really wanted to be mad at them but truth was that she couldn't, not for long. She embraced herself trying to be strong. The news took them aback for a few seconds. Fili was the first to find his voice. "But why? And with who?" behind him, Kili reminded in silence.

"Bardwin" she answered as if she was giving a terrible new. Which actually, it was.

"Bardwin? The I'm-better-than-everyone Bardwin?" asked Fili completely confused. Meera nodded and went to sit on their couch. She loved that couch. It had a lot of memories such as her first kiss or her first fight.

"Do you love him?" asked Kili breaking the silence. Meera looked at him and felt the familiar ache in her heart. It was the ache of loving something that you know will never have.

"Of course not, it was all my mum's idea"

"I gotta admitted, your mum has excelled herself" said Fili as he took the place next to her on the couch.

"And you know what's worst? It's the fact that she thinks she's doing the best for me"

"Well, you could always say no" proposed Fili as he shrugged. The silence in the room was answer enough. There was no way she would say no to her mother. They all knew that.

The three of them leaned on the couch unable to say anything. Meera felt save between the brothers. Almost as if they could free her from her destiny. As the sky darkened outside, they slowly fell asleep. Kili was the last one to fall into Morfeo's arms but not before seeing a lonely tear run down her face. "I swear I won't let you down" and with that thought, he finally closed his eyes.

The next morning, the sunlight woke them up caressing their faces with its warmth. Fili and Kili were the firsts to get up. They decided to let Meera sleep for a couple of minutes more so with nothing to do but think, they started to do the packing. But they couldn't stop wondering about their friend's future. They both knew that if she married that Bardwin guy, she would be miserable for the rest of her life.

By the time she woke up, they had already thought of a plan to help her avoid the wedding. Right after she opened her eyes, they proposed her something that would change their lives for ever.

"Run away with us"

* * *

And tha was it, I hope you liked it and please Review! My days are much better with them :D

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it :D

* * *

"_Run away with us"_

After that, they all remained in silence. She gazed them trying to decide whether they were serious or not.

Apparently they were.

"Yeah right, that's funny" she snorted. She left the couch and started to wand around the room. Both, Fili and Kili eyed her quietly. "You can't be serious" she said in disbelief.

"Meera think about it, it's perfect" said Fili with his deep, calming voice.

"Perfect? You think that's perfect?" replied her in a sarcastic way.

"Yes we do. Look, you're always complaining about how bored you are in here. You said that you'd give anything to live an adventure, and this my friend, is your opportunity to live one" said Kili and added "And of course you'd avoid marrying Bardwin"

Meera cursed under her breath unable to deny it. Of course she'd wanted an adventure, but she'd rather read about it than live it. It was much more safer...and much more boring.

"Let's pretend that I'm in okay? Why would anyone want me to join them? I mean, look at me I'm not what you'd call warrior material, right? I don't even know how to swing a sword" she said unsure. She didn't realize how hard she was bitting her lips until the taste of blood filled her mouth.

"And that is why we won't tell it to anybody" said Fili with a wicked grin. Beside him, Kili nodded in agreement.

"So, let me see if I got this right. You want me to go with you, without anybody knowing it?" she said a little confused.

"Yes" they replied at the same time.

"I can't do that" said Meera flatly.

"What do you mean? Why not?" asked Fili, exasperation palpable in his voice.

"Because, if I did so my mum would have to face the Kaldergs all alone. They'd take my escape as an insult" explained her patiently.

The brothers couldn't help but agree with her. Everybody was aware of the Kalderg's influence in the town. If Meera left the town with them, they would make Fannya's life hell.

"And what if you...?" started Meera, unsure.

"Yes? Go on" demanded Kili willing to accept any kind of idea.

"Well it's stupid but, what if you kidnapped me?" suggested her. With silence as the only answer, she started to feel a little bit nervous.

"Meera that's..." she waited for their refusal, but was taken by surprise when she heard "Brilliant"

"Really?" she asked not convinced at all.

"Of course, if you're kidnapped they won't be able to blame you or your mother" said Kili with a bright smile.

After that, they spent the next couple of hours planning how they'd make it. They all agreed in not telling it to her mother Fannya. Mostly because she has never been able to keep any secrets.

Fili and Kili told her that she would have to be ready for tomorrow, so that she could left town before them. Otherwise someone could think that she had gone with them, ruining everything.

And with that settle, Meera left the brothers' house and went to get ready.

* * *

"Mum, I'm home" said Meera once she got into the house. She eyed every single object in it as if it was the first time. Or even the last. The chairs, the old wooden table, the marks of ink on the wall showing her height along the years. She could feel a lump in her throat as she gazed the other marks next to hers. They were Edrick's, her older brother. She couldn't help but remember the day he left her and Fannya. He told her he'd come back for her, but he never did.

She took a deep breath trying to hold back her treacherous tears and went up the stairs to her bedroom. It seemed that her mother hadn't come yet, so she started to prepare what she would need. Two hours later, she heard the door and some footsteps. She went down to welcome her mother, and almost tripped on the last step when she saw who was with her.

"Meera, dear look who came by" said her mum with a guilty smile.

It was the Kaldergs. All of them. Meera stared at the one who was supposed to marry her. He looked arrogant and confident as he gazed her. Just like if she was her property already, which gave her the creeps. But she managed to hold back from running away like a scared rabbit.

"It's a pleasure to see you again" she said making a bow and forcing a smile. The matriarch of the family smiled her back and took her hands. They were cold and stronger than one would have imagined.

"Oh, little thing, I was so excited about this arrangement, that I told your mum to come to our house and have dinner" her tone made it clear that she would not accept a negative answer. Behind the woman, the two men agreed with a silent nod.

"That'd be grate Mrs. Kalderg, if you excuse me for a moment I'll go up to change my clothes" replied her unable to think of something that could save her from going to that dinner.

And so, when she was ready they all left the house and headed for the other. During the whole dinner, Meera had to accept comments such as _"Oh, I'm sure that you'll have lots of beautiful kids thanks to that hips of yours" _or _"I wonder when your beard will grow, it's extremely unusual in dwarfs __of your age not to have one" _Basically they spent the night calling her fat and abnormal with no embarrassment at all.

So when the dinner was over, she couldn't wait to leave the house and those who lived in it. By the time they got home, she felt her mum hugging her with more strength than needed. Too bad she had sold her out as a baby-maker. She shrugged a little breaking the hug and kissed her in the cheeks before going up to her room.

Once she got there, she shut the door and let herself lean against it. She didn't know when she had started to cry, so she couldn't do anything but wait until her tears dried. And so, she fell asleep on the ground until the sunlight woke her up.

She stood on her feet and thought to herself

"_Today is the day. I will not let anyone control my life anymore"_

* * *

"Are you ready?" asked Fili as she approached the two brothers. They were ridding on two beautiful ponies and holding the stream of a third one.

"Sure" she yawned. She was dead tired after spending almost the whole night packing and checking that she didn't forget anything.

"Someone's sleepy" teased Kili grinning

"Shut up and give me that pony" replied her with the hint of a smile. She got onto the animal and followed the brothers. "Hey, did you find anyone to bribe?" asked her concern.

"Relax, we found two guys for you alibi. Apparently you've been kidnapped by two evil dwarfs while you washed the clothes on the river." said Fili chuckling a little.

"Oh good, that's a relief" said Meera amused.

They kept joking and having a good time as usual unaware of what was happening a few miles back.

* * *

When Fannya woke up and found no sing of her daughter, she started to feel anxious. She waited at home in case she had gone for a walk or something, but when the hours passed and Meera didn't come back, she went to the only place she could think of. The Kalderg's house.

Once she had settle down a little, she explained the situation with trembling voice. The other woman listened to her quietly without interrupting her.

"Well, I believe I have the solution" she said when Fannya finished.

"Which one mother?" asked Bardwin

"We'll hire a bounty hunter"

* * *

And here is the end of it. Please, tell me if you liked it and I hope you did ;D

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This chapter is slightly shorter than the others because I wanted Kili and Meera to have a moment. And well I just needed to write something lighter than the previous ones. So I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did writting it. ;D

* * *

"Is it gonna take much longer?" she moaned trying to get a more comfortable position on the seat.

"Come on, don't be a sissy. We're almost there" replied Fili in front of her sounding as tired as her.

She leaned forward on the pony feeling a sharp pain going down her spine. "Seriously guys, we need to stop, I don't even feel my butt anymore" she hissed.

"You know, I could always-" started Kili mockingly, but was cut in by Meera's growl. Both brothers chuckled a little at her obvious irritation.

After that, they kept ridding for awhile until they saw the sky darkening. Only then, they agreed in stop and camp for the night.

Fili and Kili jumped down the ponies with ease making Meera frown_. "__That is so not fair" _she thought making a pout. She tried to mimic their moves, but she almost fell from the pony ,so instead, she stayed still on it.

"Meera, what are you doing up there? I thought you wanted to stop" said Kili crossing his arms and raising a brow.

"Yeah, about that, I think I'll stay here. You know, to keep Lily company. I'm becoming fond of her, I've even made her braids" she started to bubble out of control and her cheeks blush a little. She stiffened when the animal shifted uneasily underneath her.

"You can't go down, don't you?" he said totally amused with her. She turned her head away before nodding slightly. When she turned again to face him, he was holding his arms out with a little grin on his lips.

"C'mon I promise I'll catch you" insisted him when she didn't make any move.

"No you won't. I'll probably squash you with my baby-maker hips" she said bitting her lower lip.

"Meera, jump" commanded him bossy. She shut her eyes before crossing one of her legs over the seat and jumping into his arms. She almost expected him to huff and puff, but instead, she felt his warm breath against her neck making her shiver a little. His arms held her tightly, she could feel his hands rubbing her back. "Not bad for a baby-maker" whispered him near her ear and chuckling quietly.

"Hey, are you going to stay like that forever or you'll help me with this!" said Fili breaking the spell. They pulled apart unable to look at each other. She mumbled a _thank you_ and grabbed the strings of the pony.

Once everything was settled, they all sat down around the fire and started to eat. The night was a little bit could, but the fire kept it away and so did the cloaks.

"So, I heard you had a rather..._amusing_ dinner last night" said Fili raising his brows up and down.

"Yeah it was terrific. I think the high point of the night was when Bardwin's mother asked me, out of the blue if I was still a virgin" she said plainly making the brothers laugh even louder. "Hey! Don't laugh at me, I felt as if I was about to be sold like cattle" she said unable to hold back an amused smirk.

They all kept laughing for awhile until tiredness appeared changing the laughs for yawns. They all leaned next to the fire quickly falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Meera slightly opened her eyes feeling her nose itching. As she rose her head up, she saw black fur clouding her eyes. Suddenly, she listened a quiet sight and felt a warm breath gently heating her face. She couldn't help but move closer to the source of warmth letting out a soft sight.

"Meera" said a deep voice near her ear making her wriggling a little against something hard yet comfy. She moaned quietly trying to get back to sleep.

"Meera, for Durin's sake do not do that" craved the deep voice sounding slightly faltering.

At that point, Meera opened her eyes feeling a bit confused. "_What... Oh, shit!" _

She hadn't been rubbing against something but _someone_. None other than Kili. She looked at his tense jaw feeling heat spreading across her face. Even her ears were red.

She started to mumble something intelligible, as she tried to move away from him untangling her arms and legs from him. However, she was stopped by a pair of hands.

"Careful, please" he said under his breath. She slid away from him slowly, not knowing why he was acting as if he was in such pain. Once their limbs were free, he rolled on the floor facing away from her.

"Kili, you okay?" she said with concern gently patting him on his shoulders.

"He'll be fine. He just needs some time to adjust himself , right brother?" replied Fili from behind her. She could've sworn that he sounded amused. Kili groaned in answer. "Come on brother, now you know that everything works" the blond dwarf laughed with great amusement before he grabbed her arm and leaded her to where the ponies were.

"You stay here and feed the ponies" commanded him as he gave her some apples that were hidden on his coat. She had always wondered how could he keep so many things inside it.

"What was wrong with him?" she asked totally clueless. The dwarf just smiled mischievously as he said:

"Nothing, it's just that he might have discovered the perks of a soft and warm company"

* * *

Poor Kili! XD Well this was it. Hope you liked it, and please, tell me if you'd like some more chapters like this. I just love to put them in this kind of situations ;D

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!

I'm back! I'm sorry for not posting before, but I had lots of exams... and I still have more but anyway. Here it is the next one, and as always if there's any mistake, please let me know and I'll fix it. Hope you like it. ;)

* * *

"Wait here, we'll come back with something for you to eat" told Fili to Meera once they got to the entrance of Hobbiton-across-the-Water. "Which wouldn't be necessary if someone had packed properly" he pointed out dryly looking at his younger brother whom just kept walking leaving them behind.

Fili cursed beneath his breath at the behavior of his brother. He had been distant and silent ever since the "_accident"_ of the morning. He could only hope for him to realize how stupid he was acting before something bad happens.

Behind him, Meera cleared her throat, drawing his attention. She looked insecure, but instead of complaining about not having food or a place where spend the night, she gave him a reassuring smile.

Fili promised himself that he would talk to his brother to sort things out. And so, he handed the strings to her and headed towards the path.

Once she was left alone, Meera let her breath out slowly, grateful for having time to gather herself. She tethered the ponies to the fence and then, leaned against it suddenly feeling very tired. She couldn't help but wonder how was she going to live when this quest was finished. Maybe, subconsciously she didn't believe that she'd come back. She was sure about not marring Bardwin, but she couldn't bear the idea of hurting her mother.

Shaking her head, she dismissed such thoughts. And rising her head, she stared at the cloudless sky and said bitterly

"I'll be just fine"

* * *

"So, you're going to tell me what's wrong with you, or I'll just have to make you spit it all out?" said Fili to Kili once he was next to him.

"How so?" replied him, his lips twisted in a wry smile.

"You plan to be challenge, don't you?" said Fili torn between amusement and irritation

"I don't know what you're talking about brother"

Fili let out a weary sight and tried again "Okay I get it. You don't feel like talking about it, fair enough. But you might want to reconsider that attitude before you hurt someone"

That took him off guard so, stopping his steps he gazed at his elder brother firmly "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you shouldn't let yourself be fooled by Meera, she's not as carefree as she might seem. She must be feeling quite scared about this whole thing, for Durin's sake Kili, she's just left her entire life to go on a suicide quest!" silence came upon them as they both thought of their friend.

* * *

"This is a bad idea" muttered Meera as she pulled up her cloak's hoodie to shelter from the sudden rain. She had been waiting for any of them to bring her something for dinner, but obviously they had forgotten about her and then, before she could even realize what was happening it started to pour down. And because of that, she decided that she'd go and get some warmth and food inside the little house.

By the time she got there, thanks to a mark in the door, she was soaked to the skin and slightly trembling. When she finally broke in, she tried to move as quickly as she could without making any sound. And once she got into the kitchen, she tried to held back an irritated groan.

"You've got to be kidding me" she muttered when she saw the empty shelves. There were no food at all.

She held back a curse before she turned around only to face thirteen dwarves staring at her and holding their weapons. The room was deadly silent and she was starting to feel quite nervous when she saw Kili behind a baldy dwarf, moving his lips, silently asking _"What the hell are you doing?"_

Next to him, Fili was trying to hold back a chuckle ,which made her remember how she looked like. She had pulled some of her hair to her face tiding it as if it was a beard. And with the big cloak, no one would be able to guess if she was or not a woman.

"Who are you?" asked the eldest one looking at her with a suspicious look. She tried to hide her face with the hood unable to think of anything.

"Answer the question!" cried the baldy one making her blench a little.

"Hey Dwalin, easy there pal. He's with us" Kili said placing himself between her and the angry dwarf. He shifted his head and gave her a wink that calmed her enough to think fast. And coughing a bit she answered with the deepest voice she had:

"Am, my name is Edrick"

* * *

Two hours later and after a long chat with a reluctant Thorin and a suspiciously happy Gandalf, Meera was officially a new member of the quest. She had been introduced to all the dwarves whom seemed to be happy to have another partner. Well, maybe not all of them (the baldy one was still looking at her as if she was an enemy, and Bilbo did not seem happy about having another dwarf in his house).

And when all the presentations were done, Kili had passed her a slice of bread and a piece of cheese that were hidden inside his cloak, and that she fiercely devoured. Once the hunger left and she could think again, she felt relieved that Kili had stopped giving her the cold shoulder.

"So tell us, Edrick, how did you meet this two?" asked the one that had introduced himself as Balin.

"Well, we've known each other like, forever" she said sticking as much as she could to the truth. She'd never been a good liar.

"Yeah, I still remember when she used to chase us everywhere" said Kili with a broad smile that faded a little when he realized his mistake "I mean, her-his sister, of course. She was the one chasing us, yep, she was big pain in the ar-"

"All right, I think they got the idea brother" Fili cut him off in his bubbling.

"Edrick...your name's quite familiar. Have we met before?" asked Nori scrutinizing her with his eyes. Meera shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

"I don't think so, but I have a very common face so maybe-"

"Hold on a minute, you're Fanny's son!" he exclaimed excited and unaware of the surprise in her face "We escorted a bunch of traders through the Blue Mountains, remember?"

"Am, yeah I do, but sorry I need some air so I'm gonna go for awhile" she excused before leaving.

Once she was outside, she tilted her head feeling the rain wetting her face. She knew that later she would have to explain herself, but right now she was too puzzle with everything. Many ideas, memories and thoughts filled her mind as she leaned against the door frame.

"Your mother used to love that as well" said a really deep voice from behind her "She always said that it helped her to clear her mind" She was surprised when she saw none other than Thorin Oakenshield. He was staring at her with a mixture of emotions that she was not able to recognize "May I?" she moved aside to let him sit next to her. Meera had no idea of what to say to that man, but then, he broke the silence without taking his eyes away from the clouded sky. "So you're Fanny's son" he said, Meera just nodded, not sure about what he might be thinking.

"I used to know your mother, you know. She was one of my sister's best friends, and a very..." he chuckle as he looked for the word "Unique woman"

Meera turned her gaze towards him, seeing the bitterness of his sight. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, and she was about to say something when he cleared his throat and asked "How is she?"

"She's...fine, taking care of my little sister I guess" she said, feeling the same ache in her soul that she felt every time she thought about her.

"So she got married" he said, looking nostalgic. He sighted before he left without any other words.

When she was left alone, she stared at the distance, almost as if she expected her mother to show with her brother beside her. As if she could have a future alongside her family again.

* * *

But inside the deep forest, there was a man. Staring at the fire as he sharpened his blaze. The flames reflected in his dark eyes.

And he had that look. The one that only a hunter before a hunt can have. And he was getting ready for one.

* * *

Tadaaa! =3 Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading.

Bye


End file.
